Pneumatica
WORK IN PROGRESS Disclaimer: Pneumatica is a fictional role-playing game setting with an industrial science fiction / fantasy theme. All content within, while influenced by historical events, is complete fantasy. We can neither confirm or deny the existence of supernatural creatures nor should you study for a history exam using these wikia pages. WORK IN PROGRESS The World of Pneumatica WIP basic overview World Traits Technology: Gas and steam power are prodominate sources of technology. Oil or gass is pumped through pipes to lamps that light up the streets of major cities while cangles and manual oil lamps are common place. Other sources of energy are waterwheels, wind and Magz (magiya Zemli), a raw magic mined from the earth. (more on Magz) Electricity has yet to be discovered and due to unseen forces remains so. (more as to why later) Magic: Magic is a hidden art. Few teach it for few have the concentration, patience, or talent to wield it without causing more trouble then its worth. There are many types of magic across Pneumatica and some are more regulated then others. (eg types Shamanistic, Druidic, structured, elemental, spiritual) Politics: Geography: The landscape itself is earthlike in nature using the same global map. Major cities in Pneumatica are modeled, roughly, after those we know in the real world. This adds a level of conection to the world as players that lets them see the fantastic scapes of Pneumatica in their own backyard. World Powers A bullet point of view on each of Pneumatica's world powers. The map to the right is color cordinated with the nations color below. - addition content and polish to come Rome (red) *Latin Language *Started 27 BC *Follows Catholicism *Has minimal Greek god following *Still uses slaves, can sell yourself into slavery to pay debts *Gladiatorial *Highly organized *Run By the Vatican *Will hunt down heretics people whom they perceive as heretics *Pope = Emperor word is law. *Cardinals = Senate * Huge standing army defensive Persia (yellow) *Capitol = Babylon/ Tower of Babel *Is a multi-state empire *Each state has a specialty college *Free thinkers and scholors *More people than anyone except china *Most are educated/well schooled *Low poverty *Very snobish/cultured/almost boorish *Xenophobic * Has a minimal army, will call for soldiers, high tech * Zoroastrianism Egypt (orange) *Capitol = Cairo *Skilled agricuturalists/shipbuilders *Uses embalming techniques *Produces a large amount or food stuffs for Europa *Magicka people *Good mix of classes *Uses a pharoh still *Still heavily folows the old gods *The Egyption Pantheon makes use of mortals. They, mortals, do not know that the Egyption Pantheon is around *Relativly peaceful *Imports military *Someone in the Supernatuaral Makes a glass like substance called "Faience" for sale "under the radar". Ground Faience is used in ritual magick *The land is mostly green. Maurya (teal) *Started 322BC *Captitol - New Dehli *Ruled by Business class (e.g. Merchants) *huge class differences as the merchants under pay their workers and have enforcers to use as muscle *The business classes are hereditary magikal families, those not able will be "sold" to a "common" family *Huge internal strife between classes especially poverty and merchant class as that is all there is. *Common folk use tech *Woman are 3-4th class citizens *All marriages are carefully arranged *Cultural traditions are heavily enforced,all transgressions will be punished China (dark red) *Founded 206BC *Capitol is Beijing *Follows Confusionism *Has an unbroken line of Emperors since start of Empire *Five Elements, Wood, wind, fire, water, metal *Large amounts of people *Scientifically advanced but do not use tech unless have too. *Grows a lot of rice *Exports silk, salt, some ore *Legendary Navy *Excelent cartogriphers *Great wall seperates China from everyone else *Great underground miners *Excellent Doctors Mongolia (dark blue) *Founded 1216 *Ruled by a Khan *Highley skilled army used as mercinaries by other countries *Highley skilled in tech, though most follow a nomadic lifestyle *Cities are hidden in mountains to maintain the look of the nomads lifestyle. They mox old tech and new and are happy to life in tents. *Give religious freedom *all religious leaders were exempt from taxation, and from public service, such as military life *Have class system **Warriors **Clergy **Merchants **Commoners *Mine for ore in the mountains *Import food and grain Norse (dark grey) *Capitol is Oslo *175.3 square miles *Hierarchy *Ruled by a king *City is broken into 12 sections that are ruled by Chiefs *Under the Cheifs are the Jarls *Under the Jarls you have the Bondi and Karls *And then the Thralls or "unfree" are the bottom rung of the hierarchy *(This is also how the land is broken up as well) *Use the runic/futhark language and alphabet *Well versed in poetry *Have an outstanding Navy *well versed Architects *Export fish ect *Follow The norse gods *Odin runs a Security firm in norway, he only staffs females (Valkires) *Still follows the norse religion Germania (green) Siberia (light grey) Rus (light green) Japan (blue) Khmer (yellow-green) How to Play Basic Game Mechanics In this chapter you will learn: what dice are used, how to roll them, what the results mean and the mechanical basics of how to play Pneumatica. Game Play Character Creation Rules and walk through on how to put together your character and character sheet. Education Skills Magic Advantages Disadvantages Heritage To do list: Complete bullet points on World Power Flesh out each power Magic detials Tech details Game mechanics